Dave's Confession
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Dave has tried everything but one thing to get JJ to believe he loves her. What does he do and will she ever believe him?


A/N: This is another one shot done to a song title prompt!!! Enjoy!!! This story is dedicated to Tracia aka Ilovetvalot!!! *Hugs*

Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the song You Light Up My Life by Debbie Boone

Song Title Prompt: You Light up my Life – Debbie Boone

Dave knew there was only one surefire way to make JJ understand, see, and believe how much he loves her. He wasn't sure how he was going to be able to get through doing this but he knew he had to do it. He needed her to understand that she is the light of his life. So he picked up his phone and called her and asked her to come to the bullpen. He was going to make her realize just how much he loves her.

Dave picked up the dozen of roses that were sitting on his desk. He walked over and looked out his office window. When he saw JJ walk into the bullpen he took in a deep breath and then opened his office door and walked out. He stood on the landing and looked down at JJ. He couldn't believe he was about to make a fool of himself. But if making a fool of himself made JJ realize that he wasn't lying about being in love with her then he was all for it.

Dave walked down the steps and over to where JJ was standing talking to Emily. When he came to a stop in front of her he cleared his throat. He saw the surprise in JJ's eyes when she looked up at him. Besides the fact that her eyes had open wide he saw her mouth drop on. He was happy that she was surprised. He saw he close her mouth and he saw tears pool in her eyes.

"What are you doing Dave?" JJ asked in a shocked voice.

Dave took a deep breath and cleared his throat once more and raised his voice loud enough for everyone to hear. "It's quite simple what I'm doing Jen. I love you and I have told you this. You persist in telling me that I don't love you and I can't love you. Well I figured if I tell you that I love you in front of everyone that you will have to believe me. Jen you know I'm not big on making a fool of myself but for you I will gladly do it. I love the way you smile. I love the way you laugh. I love the way you get this little wrinkle in between your eyes when you're thinking something over. I love the way your eyes show your emotions. Most of all I love you because you light up my life. I never thought I would love again and now that I see every woman that I thought I loved was exactly that. I thought I loved them Jen. But what I feel for you is one million times more than I ever felt for them. I need you in my life Babe. I need you to keep on living. I'm tired of living without you by my side. I want to marry you. I want to have children with you. I want to grow old with you. Well older in my case. I need you Jen. I can't go on without you."

JJ could see the truth shining in his eyes. Her breath caught at the intensity of the love she saw in his eyes and heard in his voice. She knew that she needed to take the risk now. She loved Dave with every breath she took.

JJ stepped forward and threw her arms around Dave's neck and kissed his cheek. "I love you too Dave. I have loved you for what seems like forever. I'm sorry that I didn't believe you before. I guess I was afraid of getting hurt. I need you in my life, by my side and to help me raise Henry and I want more kids with you. I would love to marry you and have your kids. I would love to grow old with you. And Dave I don't think your old at all. I need you too. I can't keep denying myself any long. I'm in love with you and I don't care who knows it!"

Dave chuckled before claiming JJ's lips in a searing kiss. He finally had the woman who light's up his life. As he was kissing JJ he finally became aware of the noise in the background. He lifted his head and broke the kiss and looked around the bullpen. His mouth just about dropped open when he saw everyone clapping. He looked down at JJ and saw that she was blushing. He couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping his lips.

"Well babe it looks like everyone is happy for us. I meant it when I said you light up my life. You and Henry are both the light of my life. I do love you with everything in me." Dave said as he kissed Jen on the nose.

JJ smiled. "And you light up my life Dave. I love you too."


End file.
